Raven's Flight
by CrazyMichelle
Summary: My life back then had been robotic. Revenge was my only goal, my only future. That is, until you opened my eyes and showed me the choices I had. KakaSasu, Sasuke's POV, Possible hints of onesided NaruSasu and SakuSasu in the future.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** {As some of you have probably noticed if you've seen my profile, I'm not a big fan of Student/teacher relationships in the Naruto universe. They just don't appeal to me, and I much prefer my senseis to not seem like pedos. However, while texting with my girlfriend and wonderful Beta reader, Atari Atagashi-Chan(check her out, she has plenty of wonderful stories. :3), I got inspired to write a NaruHina fic. However, I couldn't think of much of a plot, and so I was trying to think of another pairing to write about. Then I thought of KakaSasu, which happens to be her favorite pairing, and the plot ideas just started coming to me. So, despite my not liking this pairing all too much, I just had too many ideas and inspirations not to write it. =x

And I know I should probably not start a whole other fanfic while still not finished with the first, but I figured why not, since I already have this one planned out. And perhaps if I have a block, or am not in the mood to write for Obsession, then I can write for this. :3

By the way, Atari helped me with quite a bit of this fic, not just by Betaing, but by also bestowing her KakaSasu knowledge on me, and by giving me ideas, etc. =3 So a big thanks goes out to her. 3 (If you enjoy this fic, why not check her out as a form of thanks? ;3)

Anyways, I hope the readers will enjoy this. And I hope I don't get too OOC, if at all. o.o'' }

-----------

My life back then had been robotic. Eat, sleep, train, avoid social contact-- basically just get through the day, and become stronger at any and every chance I got. Revenge was my only goal, my only future. Everyday life was merely a necessary, boring filler, existing only to serve as the distance of time between that one night of horror and the future night of justice. In my mind, there was nothing beyond that day. My life, my plans, my thoughts, ended abruptly at that point. Beyond that was nothing-- a cycle of static, a world of black that meant that it was time to press stop. That there was no more of the story. That was it. The life and tale of Sasuke Uchiha had ended. There was nothing left.

But that routine had hit a bump when I joined Team 7. It wasn't just the endless annoyances that Naruto and Sakura provided. It wasn't merely the fact that it was now required of me to socialize, to participate in teamwork and have little time to myself.

It was you.

Kakashi Hatake.

Originally, you were just as irritating as the others-- laidback, never on time, incessantly going on about the importance of friendship, and always reading those pornographic books. I respected your strength and ability as a ninja, but besides that, you were just another person to me. Another of my species and profession, hardly more important to me then anyone else. You were a tool to aid in my quest for vengeance, something that I would use while it helped me, but discard as soon as it was no longer of use. As soon as you could no longer help me get stronger.

I never thought that I'd have difficulty doing that. That you, or anyone else for that matter, would cause me to hesitate, to consider abandoning my task to pursue a more normal, happier, life. My resolve was so strong that I thought nothing could break it.

You proved me wrong.

I first noticed the thawing of my determination during the Chuunin exams, though I suppose it started before that. By the time I had realized what was happening, I was too far in to completely stop. Too far gone to turn and go back to how I was before.

After Orochimaru bit me, infected me with his bite, cursed my body with his forbidden jutsu, you were there. The mark would have spread, would have consumed me were it not sealed away. The taste of it I had already gotten had left me hungry for more, like an addict in need of another dose. Yet, I did not want to be controlled. Not by a person, and certainly not by a non-living thing, something that leeched off of me yet had no mind nor will of it's own. I valued my free will; you knew that. You knew that I would rebel against being forced to do anything, regardless of what it was.

And so, you gave me a choice. You allowed me the liberty of deciding if I would let the curse take over, or whether I would suppress it. To follow my path of revenge, pursue my intended destiny, or to forge a new coarse, a road to take that was of my own making. You cracked open the door, giving me a glimpse of an alternate future, opening my eyes to the choices I had.

Is it so unnatural that I fell for you, then? Is it so wrong? Before you instilled a preview of what I could do with my life, there had been nothing. Merely a straight line headed towards a point at which it stopped. The length of the line could change, could shorten or lengthen, and yet did not extend beyond that point. Others' lines could curve and bend into whatever shape they so pleased; once they reached a point they could continue on, swerving and looping towards a whole other goal. My line was static. Lifeless. Stiff. It was you who had poured water, bubbling and steaming with heat, onto it. You, who had softened it so that it had the ability to bend.

You, who it now favored and considered curving towards.

Like during your infamous bell test, I was buried neck deep. But this time, it was like it was in quicksand. I was gradually sinking and if I struggled, it would only make things worse. So, what else could I do?

I just gave in.

...Unfortunately, you didn't submit so easily.


	2. Chp 1: Rejection

**Author's Note:** {Yay, finally an update, right? XD I apologize, I had some trouble writing this. I just couldn't quite figure out how Sasuke would confess for the longest time. I think I finally found a way that's somewhat logical and in-character. At least, as much as I could make it. I hope you will agree. =x

Anyways, this story seems easy to write, once I know what I'm writing. o.o Once I got going, I just kept adding on and on. My poor beta was probably getting annoyed with me, because I kept having to send her the document again. XD I'm sorry, Atari-chan~

Anyways, please enjoy and feel free to send me your feedback, be it critical or not. :3 I'm welcome to any suggestions, as I'd love to improve.}

-----------

I stirred, rolling onto my back and blinking up at the dark ceiling, unsure of why I had suddenly awoke. It must have been the sensation of someone watching me, the warning prickle of hairs on the back of my neck that caused my eyes to open and flick towards you. After all, you hadn't made a sound. You were a ninja after all; you wouldn't allow anyone to notice your presence unless you wanted it. I cocked an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for you to speak first and give an explanation for being in my hospital room at this time. But you merely stared in silence, forcing me to break it myself or continue the awkward silence through sheer stubbornness. Though a part of me found the latter somewhat appealing, with a sigh I chose the former.

"Yes, sensei?" You blinked slowly as I spoke, and although I couldn't see well I could imagine your face mask shifting slightly, your one visible eye crinkling. I had never seen your face without the mask, so the image of an actual smile, the curving of lips, didn't come to mind. Your smiles weren't that simple, that easy to figure out. There were small signs--subtle hints--that gave your amusement away, in place of the large, common, _obvious_ display that the others used. It was more... precious, in a way.

Not that anyone heard me say that.

"Just thought I'd give you a visit before I went off on my mission." You replied almost lazily, leaning a shoulder against the nearest wall. "Gai gave me such a 'youthful' lecture on how fragile the 'blossom of life' is, and how we should 'water our pupils with our cascading love and affection'. It inspired me to visit."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, fixing you with a stare that I thought showed how much I believed your words. Not that that weirdo Gai wouldn't say those things (he probably did; I wouldn't doubt it), but that the aforementioned was the reason you were here. You merely leaned backwards a bit and rotated your shoulders in a dismissing shrug.

"How are you doing?"

I blinked quickly and shifted my gaze, my jaw unconsciously grinding, fingers digging into the thin white sheets of the bed. You made no comment on this, just merely stood and patiently awaited an answer. After a moment my eyes cut back to you, narrowed to focus on you through the thin layer of hair that I allowed act as a veil across my face. You watched me calmly and, for some reason, that irritated me. I glared.

"...Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

You straightened, hesitating as if considering your words. "Itachi is an S-ranked criminal, not something for a genin to go against. Not even chunin or some jonin, either, come to think of it." You said. Then, as if you could see the protests forming in my mind, you raised a hand in dismissal before I had the chance to give voice to them. "I understand your goal, Sasuke, but if I would have told you, you would have stormed off recklessly and gotten hurt. Much like you did when you overheard it from Gai."

I adverted my eyes to the sheets, feeling a mass of heat building up behind them. How could I explain that it wasn't the fact that no one told me that bothered me, but that you specifically had not? I was silent for a few moments. Then you shifted, and I spoke, for fear you would leave if I didn't.

"I don't really care that everyone tried to hide it from me."

"Oh?" You replied, leaning slightly forward as if encouraging me to continue. I huffed and adverted my eyes even further, turning so that I was facing the window.

"...Only that _you_ didn't." I put careful emphasis on the 'you', wondering if you would understand the message.

"Specifically me?"

"...Yes."

"And why is that?"

I hesitated. "I don't know." I paused, concentrating harder on the window. My hair was hiding my face again--a sheild to crouch behind. "Maybe... _I love you_..." The last three words were spoken quickly, and mumbled so that the syllables blended together into one bulking mass that even I, myself, could hardly understand. You were quiet for a moment, either struck dumb with surprise or taking a second to decode my statement. Finally, your shoulders slumped and you sighed a long exhale of breath. I tensed and chanced a quick glance over at you. Your eye was closed, your hair glinting in the moonlight as it shifted while you slowly shook your head.

"Sasuke..." You began, and something in your tone caused my insides to become heavy and sink. Just that one word and I felt like shrinking into the mattress to avoid hearing the rest. I could guess what was coming. I felt the glare I was giving the window intensify and struggled to remain as neutral as I could.

"I'm... flattered, but I can't accept your feelings. You are my student, it would not be right for us to... be involved in that way. Besides," You added with a halfhearted sort of laugh. "You are far too young for an old man like me."

I was silent, unable to reply for lack of words and ability to speak. I felt that if I were to open my mouth, my now-liquefied and burning insides would begin to flow outwards without restraint. I could already feel liquid pressing at the corners of my eyes and I widened them, determined to prevent it's escape. I hadn't cried from physical pain, I'd be damned if I'd cry now. I stiffened and struggled to remain in control of myself for a few long minutes, until from my mind a soothing and all-too-familiar cold spread outwards and calmed the steaming liquid within and solidified it.

It was the ice-cold feeling of anger.

At last, in control, I spun around to confront you. To argue, to deny your words and perhaps accuse you of cowardice. I would make you listen, force you to see that your excuses were insignificant and untrue. Show you how much of a fool you were being.

The words were halfway out of my mouth before it sank in that you were gone.

**~s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s~**

_Sllssshhh, sllssshh._ Sakura was at my bedside, an apple in one hand, a knife in the other. The rhythmic sounds of her peeling seemed to echo through the air--annoying, but far more preferred over the choking silence that would engulf the room were she not to have busied herself. Or her worried voice, repeating the same questions she had nearly every time she came.

I don't think I would've been able to take that today... Not after the night before.

The night you denied me.

At the thought, my mind began to wander rapidly; to replay the events of the previous night, to submit me once more to the torture of your tone, your sigh. Your dismissal. And once done with that scene, as if not satisfied with the pain of the memory, it began to go even further. Itachi appeared, telling me once again how I did not possess enough hatred to defeat him. Then, as I looked over at Sakura in an attempt to distract myself, another memory floated through my thoughts. Sakura, smiling, thanking me for saving her from Gaara--her disbelief, and my shame, as I told her that it had been Naruto, not me, who had rescued her. My fists and teeth unconsciously clenched at the remembrance.

"Here, Sasuke, have some apples."

My eyes flicked up at the sound and I felt within me a sudden rage so massive that it could not possibly be contained. With a swift swipe of my arm I swatted the tray away. The apple slices fell with a splat onto the floor, and Sakura's pale lips curved downward in a frown, her brows knitting together in shock.

"Sasuke...?" She asked hesitantly, her arms still where she had instinctively raised them. I ignored her startled, confused voice and turned my gaze back to the window.

The moments passed by in silence, though I could feel my worried teammate's eyes on my back. I forced myself to stiffly stare out the window, ignoring the awkwardness and just doing my best not to erupt into a fit of rage. Sakura shifted behind me, as if readying herself to speak, but her voice never came. Instead, the sound of soft footsteps caused us both to spin around to find the source of the noise.

Naruto stood in the doorway, his face formed into a dimwitted look of confusion. I felt my own expression harden and knew he could feel the rage behind it because of the wide-eyed look he responded with.

My insides were churning, my blood so cold it burned. My muscles twitched almost involuntarily, eager to be used, longing to cause destruction, or pain. Anything to warm the freezing anger within, to channel it into something, _someone_, else.

Naruto presented the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"...Naruto." I said, activating my Sharingan. His response was stuttered, soaked in confusion. Mine, on the other hand, was hard and sharp--more so an order then a request or suggestion.

"Fight me!"


	3. Chp 2: Frustration

**Author's Note:** { A long delay between posts... again. .' I really am sorry. I'm just horrible with doing stuff on time. -.-' Hope you'll bare with me. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy~ }

-----------

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, almost see the bursts of anger and frustration that were expelled with every hit, kick, punch... It was glorious. There was nothing but the fight in my mind, no thoughts to torture me, no feelings to hinder me. Just dodge and attack, defend and counter. Fight, defeat... win.

The smoke cleared from my recent fireball jutsu to reveal Naruto and a clone in the process of a jutsu I had never seen before. No matter. I channeled my anger, focused it and forced it down my arm and out of my hand in a burst of chakra. Chirping filled the air. Chidori. My strongest jutsu. One I shouldn't use on a friend, yet my emotions were so great they clouded my mind and caused me to misplace my better judgement. The only thoughts I had were rage and hurt, and the fact that fighting helped ease them. I shifted and let gravity take me down like a bullet towards my teammate, my left arm extended.

I didn't notice that Sakura had run out between us until it was too late. I hadn't heard her scream over the chirping of my chakra, hadn't seen the brightness of her hair approaching over the ever-moving bolts of the Chidori. There were mere seconds before impact, nowhere near enough time to divert my attack.

Thankfully, you saved me from having to deal with the bloody aftermath... and the regret.

Your hand sent a shock down my arm, before you threw me to a water tower. _What had just happened?_

My body and mind were dazed; I steadied myself against the cool metal of the tower with my free hand. The abrupt end to the fight had left me confused and slightly disoriented. As my thoughts struggled to get back into a managable order, I did the most obvious and apparent thing to do--I freed my trapped arm from the indent of stretched and torn metal. Immediately a cold rush of water flowed out, and my clothes and hair were dampened by the spray.

I glanced to my right. Naruto seemed to have had the same situation as me, although the damage to his water tower seemed far more insignificant compared to the lengthy gash I had left. The small hole he had made barely trickled. I felt the corners of my mouth rise in a smirk.

"That was not a jutsu you aim at a friend, Sasuke."

Your voice startled me. I jerked my head up to see you sitting atop the watertower, looking down at me with a mixture of disappointment and confusion that made my gut twist with slight shame. It took considerable control to force my facial expression into one of irritated defiance, though my frustration at my unconsious reaction to letting you down helped make it more real. You rejected me, dammit. You hurt me and I was supposed to be angry with you, not ashamed that I had disappointed you. I narrowed my eyes further at you, sharingan-red slits of rage, before letting a sound of apathy slip from my lips as I did a flip over the gate and left without a word.

Before I went I glanced back at Naruto's watertower__and paused to gape. The whole back of it was a gutted, gaping hole. I felt something inside me snap and harden, lining up with others to form a mass of depression and anger and other such negative emotions. When had Naruto gotten so strong? This wasn't supposed to happen. Of everything in my life, that had been the one thing I was most assured about, most certain would never change: that I would be better than him. Yet somehow when I wasn't paying attention, he had caught up. I turned my eyes away hastily and left, using my inner thoughts as a dark fuel to keep my legs pumping beneath me at a speedy pace. I needed to get away from there, needed to find a place to be alone and sort through my thoughts.

I could feel your eyes on my back as I left.

**~s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s-K-s~**

It was quiet in the treetops that evening; I suppose I had scared away all the animals when I had stormed through the branches, launching from every one with all my might so that a few bucked and swayed. Not like I cared much then, though. My mind was a pit of swirling thoughts, bright flashes and dark glimpses of images that appeared rather sporadic but all seemed to relate to one another. Like a caterpillar within a caccoon, the thoughts were shifting, connecting and morphing into a plan of action. Or, at least, the skeleton of one; there seemed to be a missing piece that I needed in order for that within my head to break out and spread it's wings. I scowled at the expanse of bark and leaves before me, at a loss.

What had I been doing all this time? Naruto, that dense, idiotic _failure_, had caught up to me. Where had I been, for that to have happened? I started as a thought passed through my mind. _With him_. With you. I had been with you, learning from you, spending time with you... and when I wasn't, I had been stuck in the hospital after my confrontation with _him._ My brother, Itachi. But even then, I had been with you__in thoughts, at least. I had spent the last few months thinking about you, dreaming about you while I was unconcious, planning on how to tell you when I was awake. I had been so... _obsessed_ with you that it had given Naruto time to better himself and approach my level of skill. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes in anger. It hadn't even been worth it. All of that, and you had rejected me. It had been a waste...

My thoughts were interrupted. I sensed movement and sound around me and moved to jump away, but I had been caught off-gaurd and my reaction time was off. A moment after I realized something was going on, I was wrapped by thick string, tied to the tree. I struggled at first before looking up. My heart skipped a beat.

Holding the end of the string was you. Kakashi. The man that I thought I might love, the man who I had wasted my time thinking I might get. I glared and you looked back calmly with your usual, neutral expression. I wanted to hit you.

"What's this?" I growled, my eyes flicking over to your hand and down at my current bound state. You sighed, as if it was a bothersome reason.

"If I didn't, you'd run away. You never were the type to sit quietly while I preached."

I snorted, adverting my gaze to the side, as if I thought you unimportant, not even interesting enough to look at. Truthfully I found it hard to look at you. My mind was excited by your presence, and was feeding me an onslaught of... inappropriate thoughts. The word 'bondage' floated around my head and I struggled to not allow my thoughts to show on my face.

"Sasuke... stop seeking revenge."

_What?_ My glare instensified along with my rage. How dare you tell me that? Was that your goal all along? To distract me, to deter me from my mission in life? I was at a loss for words strong enough to express what I thought.

"I've seen just how bad guys like you can get in this line of work. In the end, those who had their revenge were not satisfied. It ended in tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more. Even if you are successful, all you'll be left with is emptiness."

I snapped, screaming, "What the hell do you know?! Don't talk to me like you understand!" _Idiot! Don't tell me to give up the only goal I have left! I would have given it up for you, to be with you, but you rejected me! So don't you _dare_ try and get me to now!_

"Calm down.."

"What if..." I started, a dark thing rising and coiling within me: jealousy, rage, despair. "What if I were to... _kill_ the one you love most?! How far would you stray from what you said? I can make you feel true pain!" I smirked, an insane, malformed grin of anger. You were silent a moment, your eyes sad... disappointed. I scowled.

"That could work. However... Unfortunately for me, no such person exists."

I couldn't prevent myself from flinching at your words, like a shot to my heart. Such a stupid organ, decieving the brain, making me think that maybe, maybe you had been lying when you rejected me. That maybe you did care for me, but were too afraid to admit it. Your statement crushed that hope. My frown deepened and I felt a weight fall down into my stomach. It was probably my heart commiting suicide.

"Those people," You continued, eyes closing and curving in a smile that didn't contain the emotions that made up a true smile. It was merely a motion, a mask to hide your true feelings on the subject, "have already been killed."

My face shifted into an expression of shock, my mind blanking as what you said sunk in. I had no time to respond before you went on, though truthfully, I had no idea what to say anyway.

"I've also lived in a long, hard era. I understand how terrible pain and true loss are. We aren't the lucky ones... that's for sure. But we aren't the worst off either. Both you and I have found precious companians."

I looked down. You spoke the truth...

"You should have learned from your loss. Chidori was a power given to you because you found things important to you. That power is not something to use against your friends or for revenge. You should know what that power should be used for." At that you tugged on the string and it began to unwrap, falling around my shoulders and hips.

"Think about what I've said and if you can hold true to it." You said. A moment later, you were gone. Again. I sagged back against the tree's trunk.

...Damn you. Once again you had given me something to think about. You had given me another choice. My resolve was wavering yet again. I spent the next hour staring blindly at the tree below me.

Damn it... Dammit. Damn you!!

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the prickling sensation that warned me that tears were on their way. I'd be damned if I'd cry! Not for you. Not because of these feelings you provoked within me. Not because of your inspiring words, ones that seemed to melt away the darkness within me... I think if I had been left alone for much longer to mull in the stew that was my thoughts, I truly would have cried, despite my determination not to.

Fortunately, a distraction appeared. A catalyst to release my pent up emotions out on and an offer I found, in the end, hard to refuse.


End file.
